


Ghostly Kisses

by mickeym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	Ghostly Kisses

You fall asleep most nights to memories of battle.

You dream of your brother; the other half of yourself, of your soul, and the wrenching ache of loss that never leaves, no matter what you do.

Cool air sliding over you pulls you out of your nightmares, and you open your eyes to pale fingers brushing tears away.

"You'll catch your death," Fred whispers, and you feel a tiny smile tug at your mouth.

"Don't care."

"I do." The press of his mouth to yours is cool and sweet, and too brief.

You still feel it in the morning.

~fin~


End file.
